My Chemical Romance
by monkeys-are-evil
Summary: Orochimaru needs a sucecesser to carry on his line. who better to choose than his student? ocorochimaru


this story has lemons hahahahahaha if u don't like that then just don't read it.Also this is my first atempt at a lemon let alone a story so let's me nice to miyavi-sama's girlfriend 

Chapter 1:Horrible Past

Orochimaru-sama was always telling me that I should be more like Anko. Why? Beccause she's srong smart and pretty. So I guess that makes me weak stupid and ugly. I really hate it when he starts talking about her. Sometimes it will be positive and sometimes it will be negative.I try everything thing to please that bastard and what do I get more talk about Anko.  
"KAZAMI!" yelled Kabuto I walked out of my room.  
"What"  
"Lord Orochimaru wants you to train now"  
I nodded and began walking toword the training room.I walked in and saw all the familar things in the familar spots.  
"You need to work harder,little Kazami" said Orochimaru as he walked in "  
"What's wrong"  
"I'm not that little I'm 18"  
"Yes that's right today is your birthday"  
"So you didn't remember,huh"  
"I've been very busy.I'm trying to find someone to bear my heir"  
"Yes I know that." I said like a smart ass "I'm having difficulty between 2 people"  
Hmmmmm let me guess uh Anko and uh Kabuto? I thought to myself. Orochimaru came up and kicked me across the room where my head made contact with the wall.  
"OOOWWWWWWW I didn't say anything"  
"I know what you thought in your head. Your thoughts are ridiculus"  
"I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama"  
I stood up and and looked at the ground outside. I knew that he was a bastard but at times I felt as if I loved him. Alot of the time I wave those thoughts away and slap myself, but now I couldn't do it. He walked over to me and lifed my chin up. He looked at me and embraced me in his arms. His hand found the cursemark he had put upon me a few years ago.  
"You know I was thinking of Anko. can you guess the second one"  
"No"  
"The second one is you, Kazami"  
"WHAT"  
I've always daydreamed about this happpening, but didn"t think it would really happen. But wait I'm the second pick. Gah and Anko is the first.Man,he's probably going to pick Anko.  
"I will inform you who it is tomorrow. You can train later if you want to"  
He poofed away in a cloud of smoke. I decided to take a shower instead of doing something else stupid. I went in my room and got my shampoo and towel. I never liked my room. I didn't feel it was really my room. Orochimaru said my family dumped me on him when I was a baby. But Sakon told me the truth. He said that I was from the rare clan of Asegawa. They were associated with wolves. They were distant from the Inuzuka clan but a whole lot powerful. He said that Orochimaru took me away from my family and brought me here.

I walked into the bathroom and waited until the water started to steam. I stepped in and put the shampoo in my hair. I closed my eyes and washed it out. when I opened my eyes I saw Orochimaru's bare chest. I fell backwards on the floor.  
"What the fuck are you doing"  
"I've decided early"  
"What?" I said as he laid on top of me,"Get off"  
"Why we both know how you feel"  
"huh?" I whispered to myself He came foward and pressed his lips againist mine. He used his wild tongue and opened my mouth.His hands started to explore my body caressing it along the way. One of his hands found my legs and spread them apart. His tongue moved to my neck. He started to suck the skin there. He moved his head to my stomach then to the inside of my thigh. I put my arms on his shoulders. His tongue licked my thigh working inward toward my "cave". He started to lick it back and forth then finally his "eel" entered.He moved back and forth, speeding up after every thrust. I closed my eyes as moans escaped my lips.Orochimaru's face was holding a wide grin. He leaned down and licked my collarbone to my ear.  
"Are you still jealous of Anko, Kazami?" he whispered I stared at him with my kabuto-will-never-get-contacts look. He laughed and started to push harder.Then he got over excited and his nasty white stuff started to enter and fall on the floor of the shower. NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!! but wait this was his whole fucking plan idiot. I yelled to myself. He kissed me softly and left the bathroom with his clothes on. I sat up with the water cold.

I walked to my room with my pajamas on. I stared at my bed then went to the window. The moon was shining in.  
"You're getting to be better than Anko,little Kazami"  
I turned around and saw Orochimaru smirking.  
"What made you change your mind?" I said coldly "You didn't put up a fight"  
I had to think about what he meant. O Mi GOd! I really didn't do anything to get him off. i thought to myself thinking about the shower. Damnit.  
"well...i...uh...it's because"  
"Because what Kazami"  
His stupid smirk got wider than it already was. I really wanted to slap him.  
"Nevermind just go away. Go think of another plan or something"  
"Why do you want me to go away for? We are connected now"  
I stared at him evily.THis was so unexpected.He put his hand on my shoulder,leaned in and whispered,  
"Do you want to play,my mate"  
I looked at the ground and shook my head.

this is my first try at fanfic sorry if it suxhahahahha and im not done with this chapter srry


End file.
